Arthur goes back in time
by Arthur 2014
Summary: Arthur goes back to fix mistakes and make DW less of Brat. No flames warning and don't turn me in.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur goes back in time

* * *

Arthur goes back in time to fix mistakes he made and makes DW less of a Brat. See how it goes. He goes in a Time Machine. He meets his Future self. This is chapter 1. Arthur was in his room minding his own business when an Aardvark man on a time machine appeared in his room.

Arthur: Who are you?  
Older Arthur: I am you as an Adult.  
Arthur: What is this thing?  
Older Arthur: A time Machine. For you to change stuff. Even though you are fine but DW is in Prison.  
Arthur: Like fix mistakes and make DW less of a brat?  
Older Arthur: Yes indeed. Starting with you stopping Buster from stealing that toy which got him grounded and me which is you got scolded for covering it up. So starting there. 2nd your other mistakes then make DW less of a brat or not be a brat at all. That is what you need to do.  
Arthur: Lets do it.  
Older Arthur: I knew i could count on me. Never i thought i would get to say it.

They got in the Time Machine travelling back to that Day Buster stole that toy. Just when they was at the Sugar Bowl just before they go to that Drug Store. They look like different people right now. They are waiting for them to appear.

Arthur: I just hope Buster listens.  
Older Arthur: I am sure we can or we will try again.  
Arthur: That is good.

Just then they are coming. Next chapter they give it a try.


	2. Past changed part 1

Arthur goes back in time

* * *

They do see them coming to that store. They just stopped Buster. They hope he listens to them. That stealing will get him in big trouble by his Mom. Severe grounding. Which would have Arthur not tell his parents which will get him scolded. He stopped to see what they want.

Buster: May i help you two?  
Arthur: I don't want you to steal anything.  
Buster: Not Steal what?  
Arthur: A Cyber toy. If you do then don't put it in a friends backpack.  
Buster: Okay.

They stopped Buster from doing it. Which changed things for the better. Next he stopped from things from the events in DWs Time Trouble and from hitting DW from throwing the model plane from the window. Then from events in Arthur's knee and digging up the lawn. Now it seems he was never grounded at all.

Older Arthur: Now to make DW less of a brat. Since my life is better now. But i think DW is still in Prison.

He pulled out a picture of her still in prison which is her mug shot. He knows she is still in Prison.

Arthur: What did she do?  
Older Arthur: She is a big time Thief serving 10 years in Prison.  
Arthur: 1 more thing first.  
Older Arthur: What?  
Arthur: From me teasing Sue Ellen about her sweater.  
Older Arthur: Lets change that.

They changed that. It ended up being Francine doing the teasing the way it should be. See what happens in the next chapter. 2 more chapters left to go.


	3. Past changed part 2

Arthur goes back in time

* * *

They went back to when The Aliens stole DWs snowball. Which could help. If not they will go back farther back. Which would have Mrs. Read tell DW not to bring in the snowball in the first place. But first they went back for Arthur to not wreck the Commuter. Now he never was grounded at all. DW did instead. She was grounded.

Arthur: That takes care of that. Now back to the Snowball thing?  
Older Arthur: Yes indeed. Your life is better now. Now to make sure DW does not end up in Prison.

They went their and told himself to get DW. To prove that Arthur Buster and Francine did not take her snowball.

DW: Are you sure going to the Kitchen right now is a good idea?  
Arthur: Don't ask me.

DW saw the mask 2 who is really 2 versions of himself. She nodded to Arthur. They went to the Entrance to the Kitchen. They saw Aliens come down open the Freezer and took the Snowball. The Aliens left.

DW: Aliens?  
Arthur: If only if Buster was here.  
DW: Yeah but why would Aliens take my snowball?  
Arthur: They might think it is food.  
DW: Makes since to me.

Arthur and Older Arthur saw that Mug Shot shows some other Woman. They never saw her before. She is a Dog not an Aardvark.

Older Arthur: We did well. Your life which is also my life is better.  
Arthur: Yep. I guess it is.

They went back it was just 2 minutes later than they left. Next chapter he will test it to see if it really worked.


	4. Last Chapter

Arthur goes back in time

* * *

This is the last chapter of the story. Arthur test if going back really changed things. He hopes it did work. DW now gets in trouble more the way it should be. He will find out soon. It is now Dinner time. He went down and washed his hands. And sat down to have Dinner. His parents are mad at DW. After Dinner.

Arthur: I noticed you 2 are mad at DW.  
Mrs. Read: She Dug up the yard again. If you remember?  
Arthur: I sure do.  
Mrs. Read: I hope she learned her lesson this time.  
Arthur: I sure hope she did.  
Mrs. Read: She is grounded for now. I might think of giving her a spanking. If she does it again.  
Arthur: Lets hope she learned her lesson so you wont have to do that.  
Mrs. Read: I also hope so.

Things are now better now. DW is mad. She gets in trouble a lot. Since Arthur made things right. The way things should be. No one takes her side much. Which makes her less of a brat.

Mr. Read: She gets in trouble a lot so maybe we could spank her next time.  
Mrs. Read: That is true.  
Arthur: With what?  
Mrs. Read: My right hand. Bend her on my knee and spank her. A belt would hurt to much.  
Arthur: Lets hope that does not happen.

She did do it again and got spanked. Things for Arthur is now so much better. The end.


End file.
